kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Isamu Fuwa
is a captain of the AI intelligence agency, A.I.M.S. who transforms into . History Isamu Fuwa is the commanding officer of the Artificial Intelligence Military Service (A.I.M.S.). He possesses excellent fighting capabilities and fights against the terrorists in order to keep the city secure. Appearances in other media TV Super Hero Time In the closing of Super Hero Time, Kamen Rider Vulcan is seen posing alongside Valkyrie, Zero-One and the . Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing Kamen Rider Vulcan, alongside Valkyrie and Zero-One will be playable characters in Kamen Rider Battle Ganbarizing. vulcangan.JPG|Kamen Rider Vulcan card Personality He harbors a great hatred for the "killing machines" known as HumaGears due to an explosion involving them that left him injured while attending elementary school as a kid, an incident that he strongly believes was covered up by Hiden Intelligence. For this sole reason, he believes that breaking the rules was just as long as his goal was to destroy a HumaGear. He is also a very impulsive man, who prefers to totally destroy HumaGears rather than collecting data, due to the accident in his childhood. He seems to hold a prejudice against the company president of Hiden Intelligence, Aruto Hiden, as he believes Aruto and his company are covering up attacks done by HumaGears. Ironically, he's fond of Aruto's lame jokes and try his best to not laugh. Forms Standard = Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 197.2 cm *'Rider Weight': 95.6 kg Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 10.5 t. *'Kicking Power': 27 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 16.2 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 2.9 sec. is Vulcan's primary form, accessed by using the Shooting Wolf Progrise Key in the A.I.M.S. Shot Riser. This form has two finishers: * : Vulcan shoots 4 blue energy constructs resembling wolf heads that chase the enemy and pin it against a vertical surface before firing a more powerful blast of blue energy that can melt through anything in its path. * : Appearances: Zero-One Episodes 2-3 - Punching Kong= Punching Kong Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': is Vulcan's alternate form, accessed by using the Punching Kong Progrise Key in the A.I.M.S Shot Riser. This form has two finishers: * : * : Appearances: Zero-One Episodes TBA }} |-| Super= is Vulcan's upgrade form accessed by using the Assault Wolf Progrise Key with the Assault Trigger attached in the A.I.M.S. ShotRiser. Appearances: Zero-One Episodes TBA }} Equipment Devices *A.I.M.S. Shot Riserhttp://www.heroshock.com/?p=44923 *Progrise Keyshttp://www.heroshock.com/?p=44877 Weapons *Attache Calibur *Attache Shotgun Relationships Allies: * Izu: TBD * Jun Fukuzoe: TBD * Aruto Hiden/Kamen Rider Zero-One: Both Isamu and Aruto have an opposite view regarding HumaGears. While Aruto believes HumaGear as the dream of Humanity, Isamu views HumaGear as the enemy of humanity, whether its good or bad. * Yua Yaiba/Kamen Rider Valkyrie: TBD Enemies: * Horobi: TBD * Jin: TBD Behind the Scenes Portrayal Isamu Fuwa is portrayed by Ryutaro Okada (岡田 龍太郎 Okada Ryutaro). Etymology * Kamen Rider Vulcan's name comes from the M61 Vulcan, a gatling gun employed by the military. Vulcan is also the Roman name for the Greek god Hephaestus. Conception Notes *Isamu transforms with the ShotRiser in its Gun Mode, whereas Yua transforms with it in its Belt Mode. *While not the first Rider with a wolf/werewolf motif, Kamen Rider Vulcan is the first to have it as the Main Form's motif. *Isamu motivation to eradicates all HumaGear, whether they're good or bad is similar to Go Shijima's prejudice against the Roidmudes. Appearances * Kamen Rider Zero-One **Episode 1: I am the President and a Kamen Rider **Episode 2: Is AI The Enemy? Allies? References Category:Kamen Rider Zero-One Category:Zero-One Riders Category:Reiwa Era Riders Category:Zero-One Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Rival Category:A.I.M.S.